Rise of the Titans
by CyberActors15
Summary: One year ago he lost his family and nearly went into a state of depression… but he bettered himself and swore that he would prevent loss of any more innocent lives and if that meant forming a team with several highly active teens then so be it.
1. Chapter 1: United

Chapter 1: United

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 Representative and I have been tasked by CA155 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story is a three way crossover between Young Justice, Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. Meaning some of the TT characters will have their Young Justice personalities. This story also takes place a year after The Ultimate Enemy in Danny Phantom and every Danny Phantom episode has happened prior to TUE… with the exception of Phantom Planet and maybe Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized. Now for the interesting facts, in this story we will have Young Justice Dick Grayson and not teen Titans Dick Grayson… also he'll be Nightwing from the beginning of the story. CA15 just finds it wrong for Dick to leave Batman and keep the Robin Mantle. Also Slade will not go by Slade but he will go by Deathstroke and he will be a mix of Deathstroke in Arrow, Son of Batman, Teen Titans, Young Justice, etc. Some of the characters will have a redesign. There will also be more differences but you'll see those later in the story… oh yeah the Young Justice story hasn't taken place. Now for the Disclaimer, CA15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Young Justice, Teen Titans, me, any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this or any DC (Marvel, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network) characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

A lone teenager stood on a rooftop with the wind blowing in his hair.

He had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a black long sleeved undershirt and a white shirt on top along with a red sleeveless hoodie. He also wore blue jeans and red converse all-stars.

He was Danny Fenton the lone survivor of the Fenton Family death 1 year ago as well as the rich CEO of Fenton Works.

Danny had his arms crossed with his eyes closed as he listened around.

His eyes then snapped open as a green asteroid streaked across the night sky and hit into the ground in the centre of the city.

Danny let a single smirk grace his lips before he ran forward and dived off the Fenton Works Tower as he dived a white ring appeared on his waist and split and changed him. His hair was turned snow white and his eyes became glowing ghostly green. His top and his pants were covered in a black form fitting armour that allowed mobility alongside durability. He wore silver gauntlets on his arms with white gloves and white boots. He also had a silver DP logo on his chest. He wore a white cape with a hood that had blue lining on the inside and he had a white utility belt around his waist.

He pulled up his hood before he shot off into the air.

No longer was he Danny Fenton, now he was The Phantom. He flew to his destination and was met with the sight of a battle. One of the combatants was obviously human and the other alien.

The first combatant had jet black hair and a domino mask covering his eyes. He wore a black skin tight unitard that acted as armour that allowed great flexibility. He also wore red shoulder pads, black gloves and black boots. He also had a black utility belt hanging around his waist. On his chest was red bird with its wings spread out and covering his shoulders.

Phantom recognised him as Robin… he was hundred percent sure he was Robin the sidekick of Batman but with a different outfit.

The second girl had long fiery red hair, emerald green eyes and orange skin. She wore a purple crop top that would probably been showing her midriff if she hadn't been wearing metal armour all over her body. She also wore a purple miniskirt and purple boots. She also wore shackles around her arms and hands.

Phantom didn't move but observed… at least until she kicked up a car and kicked towards him.

Before it could hit the Boy Wonder it was caught by Phantom.

"You know if you don't like cars then just don't by them, no need to waist a perfectly good car on a little tantrum." Phantom said as he put the car down. "Now I know you're…"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence as she flew forward and hit him in the face with her shackles before she moved to Robin. He however had enough sense to dodge.

He then pulled out two escrima sticks and tried to use them, which however proved futile as his sticks shattered when his two weapons shattered upon impact. She smirked at the worthy challenge before she charged to hit him again but before she could harm him.

A ram hit her in the side. But the weird thing was that the ram was red.

The Ram then morphed into a teenage boy. He had red hair on his head and yellow eyes and red skin…fur… something like that surrounding his body. He wore a black and purple skin tight unitard that extended to his knees and elbows. He also wore a strange helmet. He didn't have the luxury of gloves or shoes and long sharp claws were evident on his hands. Despite his somewhat savage look he had something in his eye that made it clear he was a little kid.

He looked up at Robin and Phantom, who had just landed, and saluted.

"Ex Doom Patrol, member Beast Boy Sirs. How can I help." The red boy asked before his eyes basically jumped out of his eye sockets. "Oh Jeez you're Robin and Inviso-bill aren't you sirs."

"You can start by not calling me sir." Robin said. "And besides I'm not Robin, I'm Nightwing."

"Yeah and I'm not Inviso-bill, I never was. I'm Phantom, Danny Phantom." Phantom said.

Both Phantom and Nightwing smirked at how Beast Boy had gone from hero to fan boy. He was about to start rambling before Phantom grabbed both him and Nightwing and teleported a little while away as a bus flew over where they just stood.

But instead of the bus continuing it was caught by a big guy in a hoodie and sweat pants.

"Yo, who's here messing up my hood?" he yelled out as he put the bus down.

"She started it." Beast Boy said as she pointed to Alien girl.

Said alien girl glared towards the four boys and Phantom was about to speak up but she then smacked her shackles into the ground with such force that the ground began to shake.

Her shackles then fell off revealing smaller shackles binding her hands alongside her hands.

"Oh crap." Phantom said immediately knowing what would happen the moment she raised her hands and pointed them at him.

She then began to fire multiple blasts of energy towards them. Nightwing, Beast Boy and the dude in the hood all split and ran away while Phantom tried to prevent any more damage from happening to the city.

"Guys would you just…" Phantom didn't get to finish as one of the energy blasts hit him in the face and he flew and landed behind a bus that Nightwing, Beast Boy and the guy in the hood were hiding behind.

"The girl's gonna wreck the whole city." The guy in the hood said.

"No I won't let her." Nightwing said. "But we can't just rush in blindly. We need a plan of action."

The bus behind them exploded from an energy bolt hitting it but they were shielded by large black raven made of energy.

"Well maybe if you listened to what Phantom had to say you could finish this easily."

The boys turned around and saw a girl appear from the same dark energy. She wore a purple hood and cloak that pretty much hid her whole body. The only thing they could see was a bit of her pale skin on her face.

"Thank you, finally someone listens to me." Phantom said. "Look at her. The answer isn't fighting so please gents stop fighting for a second and let me handle this."

Phantom then walked forward towards the alien girl with Nightwing following behind.

The girl stood up and glared at them as her hands glowed in green energy.

"Whoa calm down, my name is Phantom and I just want to help." Phantom said.

She continued to point her energy at him but Phantom just turned himself intangible and touched her manacles. She was then shocked to see her manacles slip right off.

Phantom then took a step back and was now next to Nightwing.

"Alright now that you're free…" Nightwing began before the alien girl grabbed him and kissed him.

"Oh yeah and the guy who realised something was wrong and got the manacles off gets nothing." Phantom said sarcastically.

Phantom could see Nightwing glowing red with a blush.

Once the kiss broke off the Alien girl pushed him away.

"If you wish not to be destroyed then you will leave me alone." she said before she shot off into the sky.

"She tried it, she didn't like it, she broke it off and it was officially the world's fastest get together and break up." Phantom said.

Nightwing gave Phantom a bat glare.

"Well who ever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression." The guy in the hoodie said.

"I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy Space Girl is gone, the city's saved, and mission accomplished, right sirs?" Beast boy said.

"Don't call me that." Phantom and Nightwing said in sync.

"Well I guess were done here." Nightwing said.

Phantom watched quietly as the five of them quickly split up.

Beast boy was trying to get to hang out with one of the others but that didn't really worked as hooded girl only wanted to leave and hooded dude also wanted to leave but ended up revealing his face to be half robot.

Beast boy was rejected and came to Phantom next.

Before he said anything a large shadow covered them.

They all looked up and saw an alien ship.

The ship flew over the bay and dropped a huge T shaped ship, device, thing, on a small island in the Bay.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg said.

"Or enemies." Nightwing said.

"Either way it's probably a bad thing." Phantom said.

A large hologram then appeared from the T shaped ship and a weird looking fish like alien appeared.

"People of earth we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner." The fish alien said. "A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage, but if you do assist her then your destruction will be absolute."

The ship then opened as hundreds of aliens flew out and towards the city.

Before anyone else could speak up a look of determination crossed his face.

"Like hell we're not interfering." Phantom said.

Nightwing nodded and shared the same look while the other three were surprised.

"I'm not going to ask you guys to come." Phantom said. "That's your choice, but I'm not going to just let someone be taken hostage without hearing their side of the story."

"Nor am I a going to allow aliens to just tear up this place." Nightwing said.

The hooded girl, Cyborg and Beast Boy all then decided they wanted to go with.

"Wait before we go I need to know what to call you two." Phantom said. "I mean you know the three of us, Phantom, Nightwing and Beast Boy but we have no clue what to call you."

"Well this guy's already taken to calling me Cyborg." Cyborg said.

"Raven." The hooded girl said.

"Alright then lets jet." Phantom said.

~00000~

After a half an hour of searching and avoiding the fish aliens the five teens found the alien girl in a snack store getting food.

"Uh, those taste better without the wrappers." Beast Boy said.

The Alien girl then turned around with her hands blazing in energy.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Were just trying to be friends." Nightwing said.

"Why?" She asked. "For what reason did you free me?"

Phantom took notice that this could go south quickly so he intervened.

"Look we were just trying to be nice." Phantom said. "I noticed you were trying to break free of the bonds that held you. I could tell you weren't wearing those for fun and I'm guessing the reason those fish lizard people are looking for you is because you were their prisoner."

The alien girl looked down in sadness. "Not prisoner, I am prize. The Gordanian deliver me to the citadel to live out my days as a servant?" she said.

"And the citadel is…?" Raven asked.

"Not nice." She said.

"Then you're not going with them." Nightwing said as he walked up to the alien girl. "Not while I have anything to say about it."

"Don't you mean we?" Beast Boy asked.

"So we might as well introduce ourselves." Phantom said. "I'm Danny Phantom, short, dark and brooding here is Nightwing, the red fur ball is Beast Boy, the guy in a hood and sweat pants is Cyborg and the girl in the hood and cloak is Raven. And you are?"

"I am Koriand'r but in your language it would be Star Fire." Starfire said.

"Nice to meet you Starfire." Nightwing said.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Lovebirds." He muttered quietly earning a snicker from Beast Boy.

Next thing they knew an explosion took out the wall as the fish lizard aliens walked in.

The six teens looked at their adversaries and smirked.

Phantom, Raven and Starfire all flew forward while the others ran into battle.

There were easily a large number of these aliens but they were less than enough for the six heroes.

Nightwing's use of mixed martial arts was more than the aliens could handle. Phantom's wide range of abilities left the aliens dazed. Beast Boy's animalistic nature alongside animal forms had the aliens wondering how humans survived the species. Cyborg's strength and durability made him like a tank. Raven's magic was completely effective against the enemies who had never seen these types of attacks. And Starfire's rage alongside power left no alien conscious.

In the midst of battle Cyborgs clothes got blasted off revealing his full body. He really was a Cyborg as his body was over 70 percent machine. **(AN: I'm not going to even attempt to describe what he looks like. Just picture him as Cyborg from Justice League War)**

Cyborg only let his rage consume him since his clothes were taken and used that rage to knock some sense into the aliens.

The Aliens eventually got the message and began to retreat.

"Well they clearly weren't whelmed." Nightwing said.

"Oh man my suit." Cyborg said worrying about his appearance instead of the fleeing enemies.

"So?" Beast Boy asked. "You look way cooler without it."

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from a guy in a goofy mask." Cyborg resorted.

"Goofy, my mask is cool isn't it?" Beast Boy asked but got no support from anyone. "But what about my secret identity."

"What secret identity?" Raven asked. "You're covered in red fur."

Beast boy couldn't think of anything to say so he reluctantly pulled off his mask.

"Yo other teenagers." Phantom said. "This isn't over yet. Now that we have interfered… well I guess you could say that this just got harder."

And then as if on cue the hologram appeared from the T ship.

"Fools, the earth scum were warned." The Leader of the Fish Aliens spoke. "Your insolence will be punished. Your city will be destroyed."

The hologram then vanished as the giant ship flew over and pointed a large cannon at the city.

An argument was quick to break out. Both Phantom and Raven were quick to get irritated.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Phantom yelled as a bit of his ghostly wail came out.

Everyone was silenced and looked into his glowing green eyes.

"Alright stop acting like children and think. This pointless fighting will get us nowhere." Phantom said. "We are all stuck in this situation and there is no point in blaming each other. So get over yourselves and think about the situation. We're all here and we are also the only people who can protect this city. So let's stop acting like children and save this city."

Everyone was shocked but then agreed.

~00000~

They all appeared on the ship in a black field before it dissipated.

Beast Boy shivered.

"That dark energy stuff gives me the…" Beast Boy started before Phantom hit him upside the back of the head. "I mean it's cool."

Phantom only shook his head. "Alright guys we need to get to the controls and shut this place down. The best option is to go in without anyone seeing us."

"And how do we just vanish?" Raven asked.

She was met with silence and saw both Phantom and Nightwing had vanished. The others then shrugged and slowly walked out. Beast boy turned into a fly so that he wouldn't be seen and it left Raven, Cyborg and Starfire visible.

Raven hesitated before she followed.

"So why are you always on your own?" Phantom asked as he appeared next to her.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in." Raven said neutrally.

"He's red, I'm a ghost, Cyborg made of metal and Starfire's an alien." Phantom said with a chuckle. "I think you fit in just fine."

Phantom then paused. "We're making too much noise we have to disappear like Nightwing."

Phantom then split into four copies. One grabbed Raven, the other grabbed Cyborg and the last grabbed Starfire and then they all turned invisible.

"Where is Nightwing?" Beast Boy said.

"He's up ahead hacking the door so that we can get in." Phantom said as they all arrived at the doors Nightwing was hacking.

"Thanks for vanishing on us Nightwing." Cyborg almost yelled.

"Weren't you right behind me?" he said with a smirk. "Besides Phantom knew where I was."

"This is taking too long." Starfire said before her hands began to glow. "You must move."

Nightwing didn't argue and moved just as Starfire fired her energy blasts.

As she fired Phantom heard the alien leader speaking on the other side of the door so he decided to deliver an epic line as he walked through the door.

"We're not six heroes." Phantom said as he took an epic pose. "We're one team."

The six heroes then sprung into action attacking the enemies that came their way.

The battle raged on as the cannon powered up.

"Your effects are futile heroes. My cannon is at full power." The alien leader said. "Now your city will burn and die because of your mistakes."

Phantom's eyes widened as a memory flashed through his head.

"No… No!" he yelled as he saw the laser shoot toward Jump City.

Phantom then teleported in front of the laser and took a deep breath in.

The next thing anyone knew an ear splitting wail resonated from the 16 year old ghost.

His ghostly wail met the laser and caused it to stop in the air.

The two powerful blasts of energy tried to overpower each other but remained stationary.

Phantom was starting to feel strain but then he remembered the thousands of people living in the city bellow so he pushed himself.

Energy then burst off of Phantom and his ghostly wail over powered the laser and destroyed the cannon while sending the ship into the ocean.

Phantom was exhausted but smirked when he realised he had saved the city and smirked when he saw the other five standing on the island with a big T ship.

He then flew slowly towards them and only arrived after thirty minutes. By the time he arrived he noticed that Starfire had gotten rid of the metallic armour and only wore the clothes on top.

"Phantom, good job defeating that ship." Nightwing said.

"It was… oh who am I kidding? That took so much outta me I'm shocked I still have my afterlife." Phantom said before he flopped on the floor.

The others laughed at his antics.

"So what happens now?" Phantom asked.

"Well we've pretty much formed a team to protect the world." Nightwing said. "I guess we need a base of operations."

"Not only that…" Beast boy said.

"What else?" Raven asked.

"Well some of us are kinda… homeless, so if you guys have a place to crash I might appreciate it." Beast Boy said.

Phantom noticed everything went quiet quickly.

"Please don't tell me you're all homeless." Phantom said and was met with an awkward silence. The ghost boy then face palmed before he rose onto his feet in a fluid motion like a vampire. "Well then guys today is your lucky day. We have a nice T shaped building sticking in this rock here. With a little renovating I think we'll have a good place for you to call home."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1 of this story.**

**Dani: I can see that this story will be different.**

**Robin: Well duh. I'm Nightwing already. And I'm what 15?**

**Shadow: Actually you are 14. In the story the 1****st**** of December hasn't come yet. But this is a fanfic. There are going to be changes.**

**Robin: Okay then. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and follow to find out. And Stay whelmed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Normal kids

Chapter 2: Normal kids

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to Rise of the Titans but before we can continue with the story we need a brief recap for all those people who forgot the events of the previous chapter.**

**Dani: Last time the titans assembled.**

**Robin: Yeah that's pretty much it.**

**Shadow: Usually I'd disagree and say that was wrong with it being so short but I agree.**

**Robin: so are we just going to go into the chapter?**

**Dani: I guess so.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It had been two months since the team's formation and by this time they had dubbed themselves as the Teen Titans. They had also turned the drop ship that landed a few days ago into a fully functional Tower that was now dubbed Titans Tower.

The teens had all moved in, including Phantom. The tower was fully functional with high speed Wi-Fi, advanced weapons, defences and machinery, a fully stocked library, a fully stocked gym for training, rooms for all the titans, a kitchen, a work shop and more rooms than they could think.

The team had also grown closer in the past two months so Phantom thought now was a good a time as any to give them his full trust.

"So guys, I've been thinking, we've been a team for two months now and have placed our lives in each other's hands multiple times that it would be cool for us to trust each other fully." Phantom said as addressed the team.

"I thought we already trusted each other fully." Beast Boy said.

Phantom knew that wasn't true and he knew that deep down inside they all knew it too. Phantom could tell each of them were hiding something and that it would take time to free themselves from their constraints, even he had skeletons in his closet that he wasn't about to share but eventually he might find his way to share with them.

"Not really." Phantom said. "But you guys have definitely earned my trust so let me reveal myself… my secret identity."

Two twin white halos appeared on his waist and split and travelled up and down his body changing his uniform into regular every day clothes, his snow white hair raven black and his glowing green eyes icy blue.

"I'm not a full ghost. I'm a human ghost hybrid, a Halfa if you will." Danny said. "My full name is Daniel James Fenton… but you can, and I beg you please, call me Danny."

The others were stunned.

"How'd you become half ghost?" Nightwing eventually asked.

"Were you born like that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Was one of your parent's a ghost and the other human?" Raven asked.

"Nope." Danny said. "My parents were ghost hunters and they built a ghost portal to the Ghost Zone but they accidentally left the on button on the inside of the portal. Long story short, it didn't work, my best friends dared me to go inside, I tripped and fell on the on button and I half died."

"Ouch that sounds painful." Cyborg said.

Danny only shrugged. "It was at first but soon the pain faded." He said. "So if you guys feel like sharing, then by all means go ahead."

Cyborg then sat on the new couch and looked at his bionic body.

"I'm… or at least I was Victor Stone." Cyborg said.

"I was Garfield Logan." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked down. "I… have no identity."

Nightwing looked away. "I can't say my name." He said.

"So I was right." Phantom said causing the others to look at him. "I pretty much figured out your identities earlier. It wasn't too difficult."

"Even me?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah rich kid." Danny said with a smirk. "But either way I've been thinking about something else. School. Are you guys going to join me with going to Jump High?"

There was silence… then laughter. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing their faces off.

"Yeah not happening." Beast Boy said.

"I got to agree with those two on this one." Nightwing said.

"I don't see a purpose to school." Raven said.

Danny only shook his head with a sigh. "The mistake you guys are making. Since I've been here I haven't seen you guys try to act like people but heroes." Danny said. "So I have a question for you. What happens next?"

"What do you mean friend Danny?" Starfire asked.

"We don't charge people for the hero business so eventually we're gonna need cash and stuff. We will eventually need to get jobs and stuff. We will need to blend into society. We are still teenagers like it or not. We need to finish high school get diplomas and continue lives." Danny said.

"Yeah but…" Beast Boy started only to be cut off.

"Tell me Garfield what happens when you are old and unable to continue being a hero. Will you just waste away in here with nothing to financially support you?" Danny asked.

"Even if we do decide to go to school, we can't really go looking like we do now." Raven said. "Heck I don't even have an identity."

Danny then smirked before he pulled four bracelets from his backpack.

"Teen Titans meet…" he walked up to Cyborg. "… Victor Stone," he clamped one of the bracelets around Cyborg's wrist, "Garfield Logan," he clamped one of the bracelets around Beast Boy's wrist, "Rachel Roth," he clamped a bracelet around Raven's wrist, "and Kori Anderson." He said as he clamped the final bracelet around Starfire's wrist.

Then similarly to what happened to Danny, twin white halos appeared on the waists of the four titans and split changed their looks.

Victor now had short black hair and brown eyes. He was in a white a white vest and a blue and red sports jacket. He was also in black pants and black converse cons. Not a single trace of silver or metal on him.

Garfield now had human looking skin, red hair… only on his head, and baby blue eyes. He was in a blue unbuttoned short sleeved shirt and black tee-shirt underneath. He also wore green over knee length shorts and black sandals.

Rachel's skin was still pale but instead of purple hair she had blond hair that was dyed black at the back and now had midnight blue eyes. She also had a single piercing on her left ear and gothic makeup. She was in a black leather jacket, a purple shirt, black jeans and black combat boots.

Kori's skin was no longer orange but was now of a Japanese skin tone and she still had the fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She was in a pink tank top, a white snowboarding jacket, a purple miniskirt and blue knee length boots.

Nightwing… the guys had to resist staring at the girls. They were both beautiful.

"These bracelets allow you guys to blend in. So you guys can actually go to school now." Danny said.

The team members took their time analysing their looks while Nightwing thought about his identity.

"Wow I never thought I would ever be able to see myself again." Vic said.

"Me neither." Gar said.

"I look decent." Rachel said.

"Nightwing how do I look?" Kori asked but was met with silence. "Nightwing?"

They turned and saw Nightwing was missing.

"I hate when he does the ninja thing." Beast Boy said.

They then heard eerie laughing.

They turned towards the door and smiled.

There leaning in the doorway was Nightwing. He had a pair of dark sunglasses covering his crystal blue eyes. He wore a green hoodie with no zip and a brown jacket above it. He also wore blue jeans and blue converse all-stars.

"I don't care anymore." He said with a chuckle before he took of his sunglasses. "I'm my own hero now. I'm no longer the Boy Wonder. I'm Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick."

Garfield chuckled and got a batarang thrown into his head for it.

"Well seeing as you've all decided to be people alongside heroes then I might as well tell you something." Danny said. "I kinda already entered you in the schooling program. As soon as summer ends we will be in Jump high."

"WHAT!" the entire team with the exception of Kori yelled.

Danny just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey I knew you wouldn't do it willingly so I improvised." Danny said.

"How were you even able to pay for the entrance fees?" Dick asked.

"Hello, I'm the 16 year old CEO of Fenton Works and I'm rich. In the past year I've built up my company." Danny said. "I got everything worked out."

"Wait aren't your parents in charge of Fenton Works?" Garfield asked.

The room immediately felt minus twenty-five degrees colder. Danny's eyes were hidden by his raven locks.

"I also made something else to help us out." Danny said as the temperatures returned to normal. "Follow me."

Danny led them to a large hole in one of the walls.

"This is a Zeta tube teleporter. They will send you to any part of the city and back." Danny said. "The computer scans you and sends you where you wish to go. So it helps with getting to school without people wondering how random teenagers were walking out of Titans Tower."

"Phantom…" Garfield started before he was caught by a glare. "Danny, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah." Danny said. "It isn't only a good idea but also logical. Summer Vacation ends in two weeks and that gives us enough time to get you five ready for school."

"And how will you get us ready?" Rachel asked.

"Well with you and Starfire… Kori, it's the simple task of getting you two comfortable with your identities." Danny said before he threw the both of them files. "Starfire, as Kori Anderson, you are a White Japanese girl who spent most of her life in Japan and recently moved to America. And that would explain the way you talk. That's your basic back ground, the rest is in the file."

"Thank you Danny for doing this." Kori said before giving Danny a bone crushing hug.

"Air, I need air." Danny said before Kori let him go.

"Did you plan why Dick Grayson is in Jump City and not in Gotham?" Dick asked.

Danny then smirked before he threw Dick a large parcel with a folder on top.

"Alfred Pennyworth said the contents of that folder would fix everything and the box holds things you might need. Oh and he sends his regards." Danny said.

Dick was shocked.

"Good job Fenton, we picked a good leader for this team. You're resourceful and know how to get jobs done." Dick said with a smile.

"Thanks bird brain." Danny said.

~00000~

After two weeks of getting ready the six teenagers entered Jump High. Since Garfield and Rachel were both 13 turning 14 they were placed in the 8th grade, Dick and Kori were placed in 10th grade since they were turning fifteen turning sixteen, well Dick's birthday was on the 1st of December so he was 14 turning 15 since it was September, Danny and Victor were placed in the 11th grade since both were turning 17 soon.

Danny and Victor moved through the halls of their school, both with their schedules in their hands.

"I still can't believe you tricked us into doing this." Victor said.

Danny laughed. "I didn't trick I just gave you no choice." He said. "Besides now you have the chance to flirt with girls, play sports, have an education, etc." Danny said.

"Jeez Fenton…" Victor started but was cut off.

"Fenton?" both boys turned at the sound of that voice and when they saw the girl well one of them lost control of his powers making his pants fall to the ground revealing his rainbow boxers.

She laughed. "Jeez Danny, I haven't seen you in a year and you still haven't changed in a bit. And seriously rainbow boxers, very macho. It might be a good time to invest in that belt." She was joking around as it was clear that Danny had changed.

He now stood taller and had more muscle tone than he previously had a year ago.

"Nice to see you too Valerie." Danny said dryly as he pulled up his pants. "And they were white but I accidently tossed them in the washer with candy in my pockets."

The past year had been kind on Valerie. Her hair was longer and was now braided. She still had black brown hair and green eyes. She still had her yellow hairband but now wore a yellow long sleeved shirt that exposed midriff and black long leather pants and black high heels. He outfit hugged her form and it was clear she had grown. She had all the right curves in all the right places.

Danny had to place a mental barrier in his head when he started mentally singing the chorus of the song Wiggle by Jason Derulo and Snoop Dog. Stupid teenage hormones.

Victor however pulled off one of his best wolf whistle and earned a punch from the halfa next to him.

"So Val, what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "Shouldn't you be back in Amity?"

"Dad and I moved here just a while ago." Valerie said. "Oh and sorry about…"

"Please don't." Danny said.

"Danny, don't hide it away." Valerie said. "Talk to people. I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my mother died."

Victor was just confused. "Yo Danny what's going on?"

Danny bowed his head and let his raven hair cover his eyes.

The raven haired teen then looked up and changed the subject.

"So Valerie this is my friend Victor Stone." Danny said. "Vic, this is one of my friends from Amity Park, Valerie Gray."

"Danny, don't change the subject." Valerie warned.

"So how long have you been in Jump City?" Danny asked.

Valerie only sighed as she knew she wouldn't win this fight.

"We'll talk about this later." Valerie said. "And then you won't get away with changing the subject."

Valerie then walked past the teens and they had to prevent staring at her swinging her hips.

"What was that all about?" Victor asked.

"Well let's just say, we just ran into one of my nearly past girlfriends. And she wants to talk about something kinda painful." Danny said. "Come on let's get to class."

Danny walked towards where their register class was meant to be leaving Victor pondering before running after the teen.

When they arrived turns out Valerie was in their class… oh joy… it would be harder for Danny to keep quite now.

It got more awkward for the teen when he was forced to sit next to Valerie. Oh this was going to be a long year… or week depending on how long Danny could hold it in.

~00000~

The day had gone pretty smoothly so far and by lunch Danny, Victor, Dick, Kori, Rachel and Garfield were sitting together in the cafeteria.

Already they were discussing the teenage problems they had encountered. Dick and Danny were constantly chased by gold diggers when they realised that the two boys were Rich. Garfield had unfortunately run into bully problems and was seriously considering biting their heads off. They were the only ones with problems.

Kori had immediately become the most popular girl in the school because of the fact that she was so beautiful; seriously most of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off the red headed Japanese Girl. Rachel had found her crowd amongst the goths and book worms. Victor had already been approached by the coach of the football team to come to the try outs.

"Friends this has been the most glorious of days!" Kori cried out happily. "I never realised these schools would be so fun."

"Fun for you maybe." Garfield grumbled.

"Dude you remind me of myself when I started high school." Danny chuckled. "I was bright eyed and bushy tailed, much like yourself but then I met realised Dash came to Casper high and my dreams of High School were shattered."

"My day was whelmed." Dick said. "It was similar to my days in Gotham. Girls chasing me around because I was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

"Well my day was great. I was invited to the try outs of seven different sports." Victor said with a big smile. "Also the food they got here is delicious."

Danny then chuckled. "I think you're the only sane person to like cafeteria food." Danny said.

"Hi Danny mind if I sit with you guys." Valarie asked from behind him.

"Sure Val." Danny said as he made space for her to sit down.

"So are you gonna introduce me to your new friends?" Valerie asked.

"Well you already know Vic Stone, that's Dick Grayson, she's Kori Anderson, she's Rachel Roth, and he's Garfield Logan." Danny said. "Guys this is my good friend Valerie Gray."

"So how did you end up knowing Dick Grayson?" Valerie asked.

"We're cousins." Danny and Dick said in sync. It wasn't too far from the truth because their parents, Maddie Fenton and Bruce Wayne, were childhood friends and grew up together. They were also business associates and both trained under the great Ra's al Ghul, secretly. That was how Danny was able to figure out that Bruce Wayne was Batman and Dick Grayson was Robin… Nightwing.

They then continued chatting but in the back of Danny's head he could just hear little warning bells with letting Valerie get so close to him.

~00000~

By the end of the day the majority of the Team had agreed that school was okay and would return every day.

Now the team sat in their living room in Titan's Tower minding their own business. Victor and Garfield were playing video games while Starfire cooking something and Raven was reading a book from the school library.

Dick was using his mini bat computer and Danny was listening to Dumpty Humpty on his earphones.

They were just acting like regular teens doing regular teen things… at least until an alarm rang.

All of them were immediately alert as the fully stocked Titans Computer appeared and replaced the TV and game station.

Danny ran to check out what was going on in the city while Dick quickly got changed.

Victor and Garfield took off their wristbands and changed back into Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Guys, a new villain called Flame Keeper is attacking City Hall and threatening to burn down the city." Danny said. "We need to move."

Danny then transformed into Phantom as Nightwing came into the room.

"Let's go." Phantom ordered before they all went to their Zeta Tube teleporter and teleported to the Zeta Tube nearest to City Hall.

Once they appeared the Titans went straight to City Hall to confront the villain and when they arrived they realised it wasn't a single bad guy but a team of bad guys.

"Oh good I was wondering what we had to do to get some attention around here." One of the villains said.

"Who are you guys?" Phantom asked despite knowing who one of them was.

"I thought you'd recognise us dip-stick." Ember McLain said. "But if you want introductions then fine. I'm Ember McLain, that's Pyro," she pointed to the teen in red spandex, "she's Magma," she pointed to the girl with flaming hair and rock armour, "and he's Spike." She pointed to the Dragon. "And we, even though I hate this name, are the flame keepers."

"Great Super villain team up." Phantom said sarcastically. "Titans Go!"

Nightwing immediately focused his attention on Pyro while Phantom took on Ember. Cyborg and Starfire focused on Spike and Beast Boy and Raven focused on Magma.

Phantom and Ember continued to clash and threw bland insults towards each other. Phantom saw this as a good opportunity to use his ice powers to a greater extent and thus a battle of fire and ice began between the two ghosts.

Nightwing had no problem against Pyro. Nightwing was a full human meaning he was more limited than the others but he was also at the pinnacle of human physiology for someone his age. It didn't matter if he didn't have any powers; he was still a master combatant. Pyro was also cocky and believed that he would be able to take Nightwing down because he had no powers and because of this his battle style was careless causing him to be taken down pretty easily.

Cyborg and Starfire also fared well against Spike. The flames didn't really seem to affect Starfire much and Cyborg's tech proved to be an effective match against Spike. Their strengths were also evenly matched and that turned the battle into a grudge match. Despite their advantage Spike also had his advantages, he had superior mobility to Cyborg and he fought like a human wrestler and used that against Starfire who was still not familiar with the Earth fighting styles. However where Starfire lacked earthling fighting style Cyborg was well immersed in the subject and where he lacked mobility, Starfire more than made up for it.

Beast Boy and Raven were faring well against Magma… okay Raven was faring well against Magma while Beast Boy goofed up in a comical way. The young changeling wasn't completely useless as he provided good distraction for Raven to use her magic on Magma. Magma's lava manipulation was the biggest threat to the heroes as one hit with that and it was all over and so the two youngest members of the team were forced to evade to the best of their abilities while also dealing damage to her.

Ember crashed into the ground while encased in an Ice cage. Ember then growled before she broke out of the prison and flew toward the Halfa.

Phantom only smirked and teleported as she attacked and appeared right behind her. He then took out his infamous (amongst the ghosts) Fenton Thermos and sucked the diva ghost in.

"Ember didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with snow?" Phantom asked as he closed the lid. "You only get iced."

The other titans groaned at Phantom's lame pun.

"What can't, blame a guy for trying." Phantom said with a shrug and a smile. "Now come on let's get these three to a prison or something."

"And what about Ember?" Raven asked.

"She needs to be sent to the Ghost Zone." Phantom said. "If she stays in the human world for too long without a good sample of pure ectoplasm she'll begin to destabilize."

"Well at least we got the job done." Cyborg said. "Let's go, pizza's on me."

"Hello we need to get outta here before we can celebrate with pizza… and we need to get these three to a prison." Phantom said with a face palm.

The teens then nodded before they helped haul the villains away but none of them seemed to notice as a teenage girl stood on the building behind and watched them.

"I hope you really are a hero Phantom." Valerie said quietly. "This time we actually need you to be the hero you claim to be."

She looked to a picture of a man in a gold and black mask with only one eye hole opened.

Valerie then crushed the picture in her hands.

"Deathstroke will pay and you… I hope you can defeat the upcoming horrors." She said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Aww where were all the action sequences?**

**Shadow: This chapter was just to introduce the regular teen side of the story. The last chapter was all hero and this one is a lot of normal. From the next chapter there will be more of a balance.**

**Robin: I can't believe my identity had been exposed.**

**Shadow: Oh shut up about it Boy Blunder, remember this is a fanfic where nothing is true and everything is permitted.**

**Dani: Stop making references to Assassin's Creed. SO what will happen next? What does Valarie know about Deathstroke? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Deathstroke

Chapter 3: Deathstroke

**Shadow: Welcome back readers to Rise of the Titans but before we can continue with the chapter we need a brief recap. Danielle if you please.**

**Dani: Okay last time Phantom revealed his secret identity to the titans as Danny Fenton and he got them to reveal their identities. So we were introduced to Dick Grayson (Nightwing) Victor Stone (Cyborg) and Garfield Logan (Beast Boy). Danny also gave Raven and Starfire civilian identities, Rachel Roth for Raven and Kori Anderson for Starfire. He also gave everyone who was visually different a way to blend into society and then they were all sent to school. At school Danny met Valerie again and introduced her to the rest of his team… their civilian identities. The titans then had a small little battle in front of City hall which Valerie watched before muttering something about this chapter.**

**Robin: Spoilers.**

**Shadow: Look at the title of the chapter. As soon as the readers open this new chapter they'll already know… assuming that they are the Teen Titans fans who also know about DC comics and not only the Teen Titans Cartoon.**

**Dani: Those exist?**

**Shadow: Yeah. CA15 has met people who watched Teen Titans and didn't know who Dick Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth and Deathstroke were. If those readers are currently reading this then let me tell you that Deathstroke is Slade Wilson. But seeing that were on the subject of Deathstroke there are some things I need to tell you, being the informant of CA15 fanfics, so that you don't get confused. Deathstroke in this story is a mix of Deathstroke from Arrow, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Injustice, Son of Batman and so on. Also from this chapter things start to become different in the storyline and this chapter links into those differences.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Thunder struck as the rain poured down on ancient land that had been hidden from the outside world. Three men stood battered and bloodied each with a weapon in their hands facing each other.

One was scarred and cut all over his body with bones that were broken. Another had less damage across him unless you counted the dagger that was sticking into his eye and drawing blood. The last was filled with mortal wounds that would surely kill him.

Despite their injuries they stood tall with glares transfixed on each other.

They jumped at each other again to continue the battle and their steel clashed. Blood dripped from all of them as new wounds opened and old wounds were exposed.

The fight ended as the odds shifted in the favour of the eldest, the one with the most wounds. Ninjas came behind to support their master and the other two knew they could not take them on… not in their current positions and not without their own Armies so they stood down.

"Slade, Vladimir, you two are no longer permitted on League of Assassin soil." The master said. "Because of your previous achievements and your previous place in my heart you will be spared but should we cross paths again then you must pray that your skills are good enough to defeat me."

~00000~

It had been a good two weeks of living as normal teenagers and the city's guardian angels. As regular teens they had the luxury of blending into society and now had the ability to adapt to a normalcy that some of the team had long since forgotten while as heroes they had a chance to bring their name up as Titans and bring a good amount of peace to the city.

At the current moment they were celebrating their third month anniversary of forming a team at their favourite pizza place.

Danny had to smile at how close they had gotten as a team and as friends. Individually they had their differences and flaws but together they were somewhat like a family.

Danny was then snapped back to reality as the yelling between Garfield and Victor got louder. What where they arguing about this time? The inevitable battle of X-Box vs Play Station with Vic on X-box and Gar of PS.

Rachel was irritated by their antics and just tried to enjoy her pizza in peace but Danny could see a glint of amusement in her eyes. She had definitely grown on them and vice versa. Dick and Kori didn't pay much mind to the argument and chatted quietly to themselves and Danny struggled to not say Lovebirds.

Eventually Rachel glanced at Danny with a pleading look in her eye. She knew that Danny could easily end this war between the two and was irritated that he hadn't done so yet.

"Alright guys I'm going to end this right now." Danny said as he interrupted the bickering teens. "This one word that I will say will tell us all, the ultimate device to game on. PC, enough said, case closed."

"But…" Victor started.

"No I said case closed." Danny replied

"Dude that's…" Gar tried.

"I said case closed." Danny said before he sat back down next to Rachel.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"No problem." Danny said.

Garfield and Victor grumbled and gave a glare to say that this would be settled later.

"So guys it's been a good two weeks of being normal teenagers." Danny said. "How are you enjoying the freedom that comes with being teenagers?"

"It has been most glorious." Kori yelled out joyfully. "It has been far greater than living in… Japan as a home schooled child."

"I gotta admit, I was reluctant to come back but I'm glad I did." Victor said. "Perhaps now I can prove to my dad that life isn't all about superheroes and get a good collage application and have him love him for me and not for Cyborg."

"I'm overwhelmed by everything." Garfield said. "It feels like it's been so long since I was a normal kid."

"You're overwhelmed, Mr Smith, my math teacher, was underwhelmed, why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Dick said.

"Oh jeez." Danny said with a face palm. "I have a feeling this is going to become a thing with our boy blunder here."

Dick only rolled his eyes.

"Compared to my old life this is better." Rachel said.

"You never talk about your old life." Danny said. "Feel like sharing?"

"No." Rachel replied.

"Wow." Danny said dryly. "Alright we won't push."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

After enjoying their pizza and spending more time outdoors the teens eventually returned to their tower… only to find a guest waiting for them.

They entered the living room and standing waiting for them was the legend himself Batman.

As soon as the teens saw him multiple things happened, Victor and Garfield went full geek and stared at Batman as if he were a forbidden treasure that appeared right before their eyes. Rachel immediately shrunk back in fear worried that the World's Greatest Detective found out about her dark past. Danny and Kori just stood shocked at seeing Dick's father there. Usually Kori would be the first to go up and greet who ever randomly appeared in their home… or any one for that matter but knowing that the man in front of them was Batman she didn't move a muscle. Dick only sent the best bat glare he could manage.

"What do you want bats?" he asked. There were traces of anger in his voice but also hidden deep a sense of relief.

"I need the Titans help. For a while now I have been tracking a dangerous individual but he has gone off the Radar." Batman said as he walked to the Titans computer and typed in some commands.

A picture of a man appeared on the screen. He had white hair and an eye patch on.

"This is Slade Wilson. He's a dangerous mercenary with unknown motives." Batman said. "I was tracking him with Robin…"

"Robin?" Dick asked with a bit of anger coming into his voice.

"Yes Robin." Batman replied. "As I said we were tracking him until he vanished somewhere in Jump City. Because this is your turf and because I have other assignments I'll leave this in your hands."

"Batman do you think you can just order us around like sidekicks?" Dick asked.

"No, I'm asking you." Batman said. "I can't take care of this so I entrust it to the next capable team."

"We'll do it sir… Batman." Danny said.

"Good." Batman said. "I would suggest a covert mission to locate him."

Batman then dived out of the open window and landed in a bat shaped plane before it shot off in the direction of Gotham City.

Only once Batman had left did Dick smirk.

"Yeah he misses me." Dick said.

"Wait what?" Garfield asked.

"I didn't get that vibe." Victor said.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Cause I'm Nightwing." Dick said with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry dude but it doesn't work." Danny said. "If you said because I'm Batman then it would have been epic but sorry bro Nightwing isn't that epic."

Dick then punched Danny in the arm.

"Alright big bad batman suggested a covert mission so for now we'll monitor the city and then when it comes to the dark of the night we will locate Deathstroke." Danny said. "Luckily I also equipped stealth mode into our outfits so that we could blend in more to the outside."

"Are you always this prepared?" Rachel asked.

"Hell no!" Danny laughed. "Have you seen my school marks?"

~00000~

Once the sun had set and the Titans had started gathering info they began searching for Slade Wilson.

"This is Phantom. My area is clear, have any of you found any traces of Slade?" Phantom asked through their com link.

"No my side is clear." Raven replied through the com link.

"All clear here." Beast boy replied through the com link.

"I'm still searching." Cyborg replied through the com link.

"Nothing so far." Starfire replied through the com link.

"I think I might have found something." Nightwing replied. "I have been running facial recognition scans all over the city and I found someone who looks similar at the new HIVE towers."

"HIVE towers?" Phantom asked. "Isn't that place owned by Sabastian Blood?"

"Yeah it is." Nightwing said. "I thought of hacking their security feeds and everything to find out why Slade is there but it's heavily encrypted and I need to get closer to their system to find out information."

"Alright then, all Titans rendezvous at Nightwing's position." Phantom ordered.

In about ten minutes they all arrived at a building overlooking HIVE tower.

"So are you sure he's in there?" Phantom asked.

"The scan showed a 60 percent match." Nightwing said. "So I'm not completely sure. But we need to find out if it is him and why he would be in here."

"Alright then we can't just all go in." Phantom said. "Since Nightwing only needs to Hack, only he and I will go in to get to the Computer."

"The only problem is that I'm detecting a high level security in there." Nightwing said. "Getting in won't be easy."

"We can handle it." Phantom said. "Starfire, Raven, you two keep watch from above. Beast Boy, turn into a fly and come with as backup. Cyborg when we get the chance we will try to link you to the camera systems. You tell us if something is tailing us. Alright everyone good with their jobs?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, Titans Go." Phantom called out.

The plan was a good plan but it failed instantly. As soon as the titans split up Cyborg was taken offline as his mechanical body parts stopped functioning. Next thing he knew someone in black and yellow came at him at high speeds and knocked out his human side.

As Raven and Starfire flew into the air and watched from the top they were oblivious to a stealth jet that came up behind them. The next thing they knew a strong figure jumped out and gave nerve wrecking punches to them that effectively stopped their flight.

They crashed into the ground barely conscious but were knocked out by an unknown figure in yellow and black.

Beast Boy followed behind Phantom and Nightwing but then he was blasted by a strong sonar that affected every animal form within him and knocked him unconscious.

Phantom and Nightwing were all that were left.

"Cyborg hasn't warned us of anything coming yet so perhaps were fine." Nightwing said.

Phantom only nodded this was good. Perhaps this mission would turn out easier than they though.

A single gunshot changed that opinion.

Nightwing watched in horror as Phantom fell down while gripping his stomach. Ectoplasm and blood oozed out of the wound.

Before he could help he saw a flash of gold and black before he was knocked unconscious.

Phantom could only watch as a man walked up to him after knocking out Nightwing.

"Who… are you?" Phantom asked.

The man picked up Phantom by the neck and lifted him into the air. As Phantom's vision blurred out he could just barely see a yellow and black mask with only one eye hole.

"Deathstroke." He said before knocking Phantom out.

~00000~

Phantom was the first to awaken from his slumber. He noticed that the pain was gone and now he could focus. Thank god for regenerative healing abilities. He also noticed that his memory of the previous events were fuzzy.

He looked to the side and saw a bullet that was covered in ectoplasm and blood on a petri dish next to him and that there was a bandage around his torso.

Looking around it seemed as if he was in a medical room and over there his top lay repaired and cleansed of the wound.

"Wait, where am I?" he asked. "What happened?"

It took a second to remember what happened when he tried to infiltrate HIVE and to realise that he was back in Titans tower.

"How did I end up here off all places?" Phantom asked as he sat up.

"I brought you back here."

The door opened as a 16 year old girl walked in however the thing that had Phantom apprehensive was her appearance. She wore a black and red form fitting body armour that allowed great mobility alongside durability. The armour was mostly black but had some red streaks running through it. There were also red gauntlets and gloves, a red utility belt and red shoulder and knee pads. She also had dual swords strapped to her back and a rifle and shot gun strapped to her legs. However the most fearful feature was her mask. A helmet that was half red half black with a small hole at the back to allow her black hair to spill out.

She was literally a mirror image of Deathstroke only with red and her hair falling out the back. But also Phantom knew exactly who this girl was. She was Valerie Gray the Red Huntress.

"Red?" Phantom asked. "Uh thanks for the save… I think. Long-time no see, please don't tell me you're working for Deathstroke."

Red Huntress shook her head. "No I don't work for him. I'm trying to get him out of my life." Red Huntress said as she sat down next to Phantom. "Look Danny."

"Wait what?" Phantom panicked.

"Danny Phantom, isn't that your name?" Red Huntress said.

Phantom let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, I guess I've gotten so used to people calling me Phantom that I forgot what it's like to have people call me Danny." Phantom chuckled.

"Okay makes sense." Red Huntress said. "But as I was saying I have a lot of redemption to make and a lot of apologies to give. You are one of them. I'm sorry about hunting you all the time when you were just trying to do the right thing."

"Wow didn't expect that." Phantom said.

"Also I'm sorry for accidentally bringing you into this mess." Red Huntress said.

"Wait what?" Phantom asked.

"The Reason Deathstroke is here is because he's my father." Red Huntress said as she bowed her head.

"Wait What!?" Phantom exclaimed. "But you're black. He's… I don't really know I haven't seen under the mask but I assumed he was white."

"Oh you don't know yet. Deathstroke is Slade Wilson." Red Huntress said. "And I know what I am. Sometimes things like that happen. But apparently my mother was an Assassin that trained under Ra's al Ghul but when Deathstroke left my mother left with him and had a child but she later decided to leave him for my step father Damon Gray. But Deathstroke killed him a few months back."

There was a tense silence between the two.

"I'm sorry… but why wear that suit then?" Phantom asked.

"It's a reminder," Red Huntress said, "of who I am and who I will never become. The red used to stand for blood over ectoplasm but now the blood of my family that evil has permanently stained onto me."

"Wow." Phantom said. "Wait a second where are the other titans?"

"They are in the other medical rooms." Red Huntress said. "I left them there so that I would have a chance to talk to you. They had smaller wounds in comparison to you. However I can't figure out how to turn Cyborg on."

"I'll handle that." Phantom said. "Also thanks Red."

"No problem ghost boy." Red Huntress said. "Also if you would like help on this then I wouldn't mind helping the Titans with my father."

The two left the room and went to go find the other Titans.

As they arrived in the medical rooms they found the other titans waking up.

"Ow what hit me?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his head.

"Rise and Shine sleeping Beauties." Phantom called. "Our encounter with Deathstroke didn't go as planned and we were knocked out easily."

"Who's Deathstroke?" Raven asked. "And who is this?"

"Slade Wilson." Phantom said. "And this is my good buddy Red Huntress."

"Didn't you say that Red Huntress tried to kill you over and over again?" Nightwing asked.

"Things change." Red Huntress said with a shrug.

"The good news is that she can help us with Deathstroke." Phantom said.

"Can she be trusted?" Raven asked. "I remember the person who attacked us. Her outfit looks exactly like his."

"She can be trusted." Phantom said.

"I hope so." Raven said.

After awaking Cyborg, the Titans then proceeded to go to their Titan computer so that Red Huntress could help them find Deathstroke.

Red Huntress showed them everything she knew on Deathstroke.

"Alright Deathstroke has an experimental Japanese drug within him that has made him into a super solider. It's called the Mirakuru. He has enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability and so on." Red Huntress said. "He was also trained by the League of Assassins and was kicked out by Ra's al Ghul."

"He was kicked out of the League of assassins?" Nightwing asked.

"For being too extreme." Red Huntress said. "Yes he was too extreme for Ra's al Ghul."

"Wow." Nightwing said.

"I learned that Deathstroke is working with someone called Brother Blood. I'm not sure what their goal is nor do I know why they are interested in HIVE but I do know that it can't be good." Red Huntress said. "We won't be able to easily find Deathstroke but if we find Brother Blood then we find Deathstroke… I hope."

"Alright then, how do we find Brother Blood?" Cyborg asked.

"That is the problem. Brother Blood is equally as elusive as Deathstroke." Red Huntress said.

"That leaves us with nothing." Raven said.

"Actually I have a plan to lure out Deathstroke." Phantom said.

"How." Beast Boy asked.

Phantom glanced over to Red Huntress. She noticed his glance and paled.

"No, no Phantom, I can't handle that." Red Huntress said.

"Trust me you can. Deathstroke wants you, and we want him." Phantom said. "It will be fine. We'll handle this."

"Alright fine." Red Huntress said. "Helping you to take down Deathstroke will help me get started on my path of redemption."

Phantom then smirked and was about to tell them his plan but was interrupted when the TV screen turned on.

On the screen was the reporter Harriet Chin.

"Hello Jump City, this is Harriet Chin of the five o clock news. The rumours have been confirmed, Sebastian Blood really does have a partner and the two have been working together since HIVE was founded. Blood's partner is Slade Wilson who is the true founder of HIVE." Harriet Chin said. "Their plans are to change the world for better. In other news Sebastian Blood is running for mayor of Jump City."

Red Huntress then threw her sword into the TV screen and growled.

"Yo my TV." Beast Boy cried.

"Sorry I'll pay for a new one." Red Huntress said.

"On a waitress salary? I don't think so." Phantom chuckled.

"So what now?" Raven asked.

"We must still try." Starfire said.

"At least finding him is no longer a problem." Cyborg said.

"And I'd bet that Sebastian Blood is also Brother Blood." Nightwing said.

"So what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"Well we try again. We have to infiltrate HIVE Towers and find anything that could show that Slade Wilson isn't the saint he makes himself out to be." Phantom said. "Red Huntress, Nightwing and I will infiltrate. We would bring you guys but your stealth skills are quite appalling no offence."

"None taken." Raven said.

"But I do think I have something they could do." Red Huntress said. "Shortly after I learned of Deathstroke's presence here I discovered a warehouse that was owned by HIVE and underneath there is a hidden warehouse. Holding what I don't know. But perhaps you guys could infiltrate and check what you can find."

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy shared a look before they agreed.

"Good. Titans GO!" Phantom ordered.

~00000~

Phantom, Nightwing and Red Huntress silently crept through HIVE so that they could get to the central computer main frame.

Nightwing had been able to hack the Motion and Heat sensors and the security cameras causing them to play in an infinite loop. He however wasn't able to block out external signals so any guards on duty could still message the others.

Luckily the three could handle not being seen and if they were seen they could handle the guards before reinforcements came.

As they stalked the hallways they began to realise that this place definitely wasn't your normal building. As they moved there were more and more guards and more and more advanced security.

Whatever was on the master computer was of major importance and clearly Deathstroke and Brother Blood clearly didn't want anyone realising who they were.

The added security proved no problem for the teens. Despite all the security they were able to slip past with little to no problems.

It was almost too easy and the Titans leader noticed this.

"Guys, is anyone noticing how easy this is?" Phantom asked.

"You don't think this is a trap do you?" Nightwing asked.

"I hope not." Phantom replied.

"If it is a trap and they were expecting us I hope it's Brother Blood behind that door and not Deathstroke." Red Huntress said warily.

Phantom looked at the door that would contain the room with all the files.

"Well because we don't know we should be ready." Phantom said.

They opened the door and crept in silently. However any chances of stealth that they wanted were immediately destroyed as the lights turned on revealing several armed guards and standing in the centre of the room was one of their enemies.

He wore a mask/helmet that covered his entire head that looked like a skull of some animal. He also wore red and black robes with a Skull looking logo on his chest.

"Brother Blood." Red Huntress growled.

"Ahh so the prodigal daughter returns." Blood said. "Deathstroke believed you would return. However he feared that all the time you could have spent training alongside him as opposed to tracking down heroes you've grown soft. If you defeat his men then perhaps he might spare your friends."

Brother Blood then turned around and made a motion with his arm and the guards got ready to attack.

Nightwing removed his escrima sticks while Red huntress unsheathed her blades and Phantom's hands began to glow with ecto energy.

The three teens then engaged in battle.

Luckily all three of them were fast enough to evade bullets… well it was harder for Nightwing but he could manage.

Phantom took notice of Red Huntresses fighting style and smirked she still fought like a ghost hunter as opposed to an Assassin. Despite obviously being trained as one she still preferred her traditional ways of fighting and it worked. But Phantom also noticed another style within her. Looks like she had definitely changed over the past year in terms of fighting but was still the same Red Huntress, AKA compulsive and moody with a hint of witty badass female but kicker.

In a few minutes they had taken down the guards just as a computer screen turned on showing the three teens an image of Deathstroke.

"Good Job Valerie." Deathstroke said. "Perhaps you haven't lost your touch. But it is a shame to see you wasting your talents alongside teenage heroes. But if you wish to play titan then you can morn for them. I'll give you one hour before I end their suffering."

"Oh Jeez." Phantom said once the screen shut off. "How the heck did he capture the others already?"

"Regardless of how he did it we have to save them." Nightwing said.

The three heroes then left with Red Huntress flying on her hover board, Phantom flying and Nightwing on his bike.

They travelled to where the other four titans had been sent.

They didn't waste time entering the warehouse slowly and quietly. A few well-placed explosions and a ghostly wail here and there made it known that the heroes were here for their friends.

Once they entered they once again wasted no time as Red Huntress immediately went after Deathstroke while Phantom and Nightwing went to help the other Titans.

Naturally the two teens were met with opposition but instead of getting more guards they were met with more people in Deathstroke masks and regular special ops army clothes.

Phantom and Nightwing were forced to face off against these soldiers but were shocked by their enhanced abilities.

They heard a chuckle from Deathstroke who was facing off against Red Huntress.

"I assume Red Huntress told you about the miracle drug within me called the Mirakuru." Deathstroke said. "Turns out it also has regenerative properties and as little as a pint of blood can transfer the Mirakuru to any other body. And if I wanted to grow an army I needed as many loyal followers to my cause as possible."

Phantom and Nightwing visibly paled. This would be a problem.

Red Huntress growled as she continued to face off against her father. At the current moment she was pouring every negative emotion she had into the fight with her dual swords. All her pain, fear and anger were flowing into this battle.

"You killed my father." She growled. "You were the reason my mother died."

She jumped and spun in the air while Deathstroke blocked with his blade.

When she landed she had just a second to avoid a kick to the stomach which she executed flawlessly.

She then back flipped away while kicking her father's head and landed a good distance from the Assassin.

She then pulled out the two energy pistols that were strapped to her belt and aimed them at Deathstroke.

She then proceeded to fire multiple but Deathstroke was quick. He was able to avoid her shots before he came right towards her.

Phantom and Nightwing had been taking bruises and bruises by the Deathstroke wannabes and there didn't seem to be any progress going… at least until Phantom remembered what he was.

"Wait a bloody second I'm a ghost." Phantom exclaimed.

Why was he wasting time with these clowns when he could go invisible and intangible?

Phantom let one of the enemies kick him but he was surprised to find himself passing through the teen before Phantom's fist glowed with ecto energy allowing him to give a devastating uppercut that knocked the villain out quickly. Phantom then shot a blast of electric ecto energy at the other Deathstroke thug and knocked him out.

Red Huntress smirked when she saw Phantom and Nightwing were going to help the Titans. Feeling that help would arrive soon she loosened up and attacked with less vigour than before.

"I don't understand why you work with these teenagers and fight against me." Deathstroke said. "HIVE plans to build a new and better world than the pit we live in now."

"By killing?" Red Huntress asked outraged.

"By doing whatever it takes." Deathstroke said. "The world will not just submit. We must kill off those who would ruin the world and build it back up on their fear. It would be better if I had you as my lieutenant by my side." Deathstroke said.

He then knocked Red Huntress down before pointing his own pistol as her head. Before he could continue to speak or do anything a batarang hit the gun away and a Sonic Blast pushed him away from Red Huntress.

"That man is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Nightwing said.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Beast Boy asked.

The titans then surrounded the mercenary.

"Give up Deathstroke you're finished." Phantom said.

Deathstroke calmly stood up without a hint of fear showing in his eyes.

"I don't think so. Obviously you Titans have the greater numbers but we won't continue this now." Deathstroke said.

"Why not." Cyborg all but growled. After being taken down by this guy twice Cyborg and the rest of the Titans were ready to give him a beating.

"Danny Fenton, Dick Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, Kori Anderson and Valerie Gray." Deathstroke said causing the others to pale and Red Huntress to gasp. "You obviously know who I am as I know all of you. If you expose me then you will only be doing yourself a disservice."

Before Deathstroke could continue with his threat Red Huntress attacked again. Looks like she didn't like the idea of Deathstroke blackmailing the others.

Deathstroke only continued to battle against Red Huntress and the Titans came to help not noticing as more Deathstroke guards emerged from the shadows to continue the brawl.

~00000~

After two long hours of endless battle Phantom appeared back at Titans Tower with the other Titans unconscious, beaten and bloodied. Their clothes were torn with scars all over. Phantom, Cyborg and Starfire had bullets wounds and the others had general bruises.

They had barely made it out with their lives and Phantom was pretty drained after that. Once he was in Titans tower he initiated a lockdown as multiple Fenton Works medical bots came and took the teens to be healed.

Phantom then feeling he was secure faded into unconsciousness and turned back into Fenton.

~00000~

It had been one day and all the Titans plus Red Huntress, all in their civilian identities, sat in the living room in an uncomfortable silence. What had happened the previous night no one felt like discussing but they knew they'd have to talk eventually.

Danny glanced towards Valerie who glanced back at him. Danny could see a look of hurt in her eyes, also sorrow and regret.

Danny then stood up and cleared his voice getting the others attention they couldn't be allowed to live like this.

"Alright guys. The Battle against Deathstroke… yeah kinda went south. But in truth he was a brand new villain with skills we had never seen before." Danny said. "So naturally we got our asses kicked right to the curb. Deathstroke won that fight but we also learned a bit about him. We learned that he has his secrets and we have ours. We know that it won't be easy to take Deathstroke and the rest of HIVE down but we know we will do it."

Danny then looked to their faces as a spark of determination crossed their features.

"Also with regards to the Titans, Valerie has helped us with the Deathstroke problem… so anyone opposed to her joining this band of teenage misfits?" Danny asked.

This shocked Valerie down to the bone. The Titans were offering her a chance to join the team.

None of the others said no; they actually agreed instantly. It filled Valerie's heart to hear that these guys were willing to give her a chance.

"Thanks guys. I promise I won't let you down." Valerie said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Well the Team has now been formed and it has added a new member alongside met Deathstroke.**

**Dani: But what I'm wondering about is why CA15 made Valerie into Slade's Daughter instead of just bringing in Ravager.**

**Robin: CA15 didn't know a lot about Ravager to include her in the story unfortunately. The only Ravager he knows is from Arrow and she might have a role in this fanfic. **

**Shadow: Also with regards to the next two chapters after this one and this one some of the characters will feel like they are underused but that will mainly be because these chapters will be focusing on Red Huntress, Phantom and Nightwing alongside the fact that they will introduce the main villains of this story. Don't worry from Chapter six the characters will feel like their old selves with some improvements.**

**Dani: improvements are always nice.**

**Robin: Okay so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and stay whelmed to find out.**


End file.
